House Forrester
House Forrester is a noble house from the North of Westeros, well known for their harvesting of the rare ironwood trees. Seated in Ironrath in the Wolfswood, they are vassals of House Glover of Deepwood Motte. They, like the majority of other Northern houses, worship the Old Gods of the Forest. They are ruled by Lord Rodrik Forrester or his younger brother Asher Forrester. Their words are "Iron From Ice", which echoes their belief that - like the ironwood itself - the adverse conditions and unforgiving landscape of the North only makes them stronger. History House Forrester was founded 50 generations ago by Gerhard Forrester, also known as Gerhard the Tall. 1500 years ago, Cedric Forrester and his triplet sons founded Ironrath, the stronghold of the house. Since then, the Forresters have become renowned for their preservation and craftsmanship of the rare ironwood trees that grow in the Wolfswood, particularly around Ironrath. The Forresters have long been rivals to House Whitehill of Highpoint, the sworn bannermen of House Bolton. The exact origins of the rivalry are unknown, but part of it seems founded on the ironwood. The Whitehills argue that the Forresters took all of their ironwood, while the Forresters say that the Whitehills clear cut all of what they were given. The rivalry between both houses extends into the territory separating Ironrath and Highpoint. Around twenty years before the events of the story, the Whitehills controlled the river valley separating the two houses until it was taken back for the Forresters by Lord Thorren Forrester, popularly known as Thorren the Bold. When Eddard Stark raised his banners in rebellion of King Aerys Targaryen, the Forresters and their Glover liege lords pledged their fealty to Robert Baratheon. Lord Thorren was slain by Targaryen loyalists at the Battle of the Trident, resulting in his son, Gregor, becoming Lord of Ironrath. During the War of the Five Kings, the Forresters again fought with the Glovers - this time for Robb Stark, the King in the North. At the Battle of Duskendale, the Forresters suffered losses while fighting crown loyalists, partly as a result of the then-unknown treachery of Roose Bolton. However, thanks to their unswavering loyalty and renown in combat, the Forresters were valued enough by their liege lords to lead the Northern forces as the vanguard after the wedding between Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey at the Twins. Game of Thrones As the Forresters celebrated at the wedding along with their allies, they were betrayed by House Frey, along with their new allies - Houses Bolton and Whitehill. The majority of their men were slaughtered, including Lord Gregor. The heir and eldest son of the house, Rodrik Forrester, was also believed to have been killed during the massacre, but he survived with severe injuries. With the death of Gregor and the apparent death of Rodrik, the house was in turmoil. The young Ethan Forrester, third son of Gregor, became Lord of Ironrath. His lordship was short-lived, as he was murdered by Ramsay Snow, the bastard son of Roose Bolton. The fourth born son and new lord apparaent, Ryon Forrester, was then taken as a ward by Lord Ludd Whitehill at Ramsay's orders. Ludd then installed a garrison of twenty Whitehill men at Ironrath. Shortly after, Rodrik Forrester returned to Ironrath and took his rightful place as lord, albeit with severe injuries. Despite Ramsay's original orders of the ironwood grove to be divided between both houses, the Whitehills proceeded to cut down all of the trees for themselves, leaving the future of House Forrester uncertain. The Forresters are ordered to war with House Whitehill at the behest of Ramsay Snow. Led by Rodrik or Asher Forrester, the house puts up a valiant fight despite being outnumbered ten-to-one. The Whitehills win the battle by a landslide, with the only escapees being Rodrik/Asher (gravely injured), Royland Degore/Duncan Tuttle, Talia Forrester, Ryon Forrester, and Beskha. Members * {Lord Gregor Forrester the Good} - Lord of Ironrath after the death of his father. Killed by a member of House Frey at the Red Wedding. ** Unknown Woman (Unknown) *** Josera Snow - Lord Gregor's bastard and twin of Elsera. Sent to the North Grove. *** Elsera Snow - Lord Gregor's bastard and twin of Josera. Sent to the North Grove. ** {Lady Elissa Forrester} - Lady of House Forrester, born into House Branfield, and wife to Gregor. Killed during the Battle of Ironrath. *** Lord Rodrik Forrester (Determinant) - Firstborn son and determinant Lord of Ironrath. *** Asher Forrester (Determinant) - Secondborn son and determinant Lord of Ironrath. *** Mira Forrester - Firstborn daughter, handmaiden to Margaery Tyrell at King's Landing. Executed for the death of a Lannister guard. (Determinant) *** {Lord Ethan Forrester the Brave/Bold/Wise} - Thirdborn son, succeeded Gregor as lord of Ironrath. Murdered by Ramsay Snow. *** Talia Forrester - Secondborn daughter and fraternal twin sister of Ethan. *** Ryon Forrester - Fourthborn son and current heir to the house. Ward of House Whitehill. Household * Duncan Tuttle (Determinant) - Castellan of Ironrath, uncle to Gared, and (Determinant) Ethan and Rodrik's sentinel. ** Gared Tuttle (Formerly) - Former squire of Gregor Forrester, and nephew to Duncan. Exiled to the Wall. * Ser Royland Degore (Determinant) - Master-at-arms of Ironrath, and (Determinant) Ethan and Rodrik's sentinel. * {Maester Ortengryn} - Maester of Ironrath, formerly from the Vale. Killed during the siege of Ironrath. * Malcolm Branfield - Brother of Elissa Forrester, and the last surviving male of House Branfield. *Norren (Unknown) - Bannerman. Last seen at the Twins. *{Bowen} - Squire to Norren. Killed at the Twins or during the siege of Ironrath. *{Thermund} - Bannerman. Killed by a member of House Frey at the Red Wedding. * Erik (Determinant) - Guard. (Determinant) Sent to the Wall by Ethan for thievery or killed during the siege. Historical Forresters * {Lord Gerhard Forrester the Tall} - Founder of House Forrester. * {Lord Cedric Forrester} - Founded Ironrath with his triplet sons. ** {Unnamed Triplet Sons} - Founded Ironrath with Cedric. * {Lord Thorren Forrester} - Thorren the Bold - Lord of Ironrath and father to Gregor. Slain at the Trident by Targaryen loyalists. ** {Unnamed Lady Forrester} - Thorren's wife, and mother to Gregor. She was the last Forrester to die before Gregor and Ethan. Trivia *They most likely gained their house name due to their skill with maintaining and crafting with Ironwood forests. *The Forrester family have two separate accents. Those who inherit Lord Gregor's northern accent are Rodrik, Asher and Ethan, while Mira, Talia and Ryon inherit Lady Elissa's southern accent. ** It is possible that Mira had a northern accent but lost it after spending so long in Highgarden and King's Landing. *The Lord of Ironrath also holds the title 'Protector of the Ironwood Groves'. References Category:Houses